The present invention relates to a tote box carrier, and more particularly to a carrier with clip stop elements that prevent inadvertent separation of the tote boxes from the carrier.
Prior to the present invention, tote box carriers of one type or another have been proposed but inadvertent separation of the tote boxes from the carrier remains a persistent problem. While solutions to this problem including jerry-built modification have been used to prevent the boxes from inadvertently sliding out of the carrier, these solutions are often characterized by their overall complexity and poor performance.